Head Shot
by Dragonfire100
Summary: He heard the shot and saw him drop...Warning contains pointless whump! Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1 Head Shot

Head Shot

Summary: He heard the shot and saw him drop...Warning contains pointless whump! Need I say more?

Genre: Hurt comfort/family

Characters: Danny, Steve, Kono and Chin

Not slash

A/N I'm trying to keep this down to at least two chapters limit being three, haven't quite planned on drawing this out to much.

Chapter 1: Head Shot

He heard the shot and saw him drop like a bag of bricks.

Only McGarrett would manage to get himself shot.

Danny Williams found himself cursing the ex-SEAL with venom as he aimed a few shots towards their suspect-Giles Corbin- hiding behind some crates. Why did suspects always have to run into warehouses? He glanced anxiously at his partner lying a few yards away behind even more crates. He hadn't moved.

"Steve?" He yelled. Worry settled like a stone in his stomach as he got no response. McGarrett wasn't wearing a tack vest unlike himself...

_"The least you could do is actually put it on." Danny snapped as he got out of the Camaro tightening the straps on his own vest and retrieving McGarret's from the back seat._

_"Yes mother." _

The suspect had run before Steve could even take it from him, let alone put it on.

Cursing under his breath Danny fired off a few more shots and contemplated his chances of reaching McGarrett unscathed.

_'I so hate you right now.' _He thought looking pointedly at his better-be-just-unconscious-partner, cause if he wasn't...clenching his jaw Dannay made a run for it. More shots rang out as he crossed the small space that felt longer than a couple of yards. He practically fell to his knees beside him.

"Jeezus." Danny breathed eyeing the pool of blood forming around his partners head.

A head shot...

With a shaking hand he felt for a pulse.

A surprisingly strong and steady one met his fingers. Danny allowed himself an open sigh of relief then had to immediately remind himself that his partner was still shot and it was to his head. Steve was deathly pale and unnaturally still.

Yet another shot rang out reminding him that Corbin was still there. Where were Chin and Kono? Even as he thought that and prepared to fire back a familiar voice rang out.

"Five-0 drop your weapon!"

Chin!

"Down on the ground now, on the ground!"

Trusting that Kelly had taken care of Corbin Danny knelt back down beside Steve.

"Danny? McGarrett?" Kono's voice rang out and he could hear her approaching footsteps.

"Over here! Call an ambulance, McGarrett's down." His words fell heavily even upon him.

"Oh my gosh." Kono whispered upon seeing them, and she quickly pulled out her phone.

Danny bairly heard her call a thought occurring to him as he gently grabbed Steve's head wincing as he moved it so he could see the wound, not even sure if he should be doing this. However more relief washed over him as his thoughts were confirmed.

The bullet had only grazed him. A deep gash bled freely just above his right ear.

_Friggin Super Seal_. Danny thought quickly removing his tie and gently placing it against the wound.

"They're five minutes away." Kono said kneeling down beside McGarrett. "How bad is it?" She asked grimacing at the amount of blood pooled on the floor.

"Bullet just grazed him, I think-" But he couldn't be sure and Kono looked up at him worriedly. A Danny at a loss for words...well that just wasn't good.

McGarrett's eyes fluttered suddenly and Danny stiffened watching him.

"Steve, you with us?" He asked anxiously.

"Dan'?" Steve's voice was so slurred Danny could barely make out his name but it was something.

"Yeah yeah I'm here, no no no no don't touch your head." Steve winced as Danny gently swatted his hand away.

"Wha happen? Wher'?" His words were still quite slurred and Danny refused to look up at Kono who he knew was giving him a worried glance for the second time.

"You got grazed by a bullet, in the head; didn't they teach you how to duck in the army?" The pun was intentional he wanted to see how much of McGarrett was actually present.

"Navy." The ex-seal corrected though it came out more like 'nav-ee'.

"Right, friggin super seal." Danny smirked slightly, and then asked the question he was dreading the answer to. "Do you remember what happened?"

Steve's brow furrowed in obvious confusion. "Wha?"

Danny finally shared Kono's worried look. Suddenly Steve's face turned a shade paler and he started to struggle weakly.

"Whoa easy Steve what-" Then Danny realized and he quickly helped the Commander to sit up as he vomited onto the floor.

Kono looked away not because she was disgusted but because she knew that if McGarrett ever found out she saw him like this, well he just wasn't one who liked to show weakness.

Danny helped support his partner managing to rub small circles on his back to offer some comfort. He grimaced but maintained his hold on him and once the last dry heave seemed to have passed the ex-seal went limp in his arms.

"Hello someone call for an ambulance?" A male voice rang out.

Kono stood quickly. "Over here!" She yelled and moved as two male paramedics ran over.

Steve had fallen unconscious just as one of the young medics kneeled next to him.

"What happened?" He asked Danny who was supporting Steve against his chest something he vowed never to admit to doing.

"Bullet grazed his head." He explained as the medic turned Steve's head to examine the wound.

"How longs he been out? Tim hand me some gauze would ya?" The medic said to his partner who immediately pulled some out of his red med bag.

"He was out for almost ten minutes but he uh woke for a few seconds just a moment ago."

Before taking the gauze the medic checked Steve's pupils. "Concussion, we're gonna need to get him to the hospital soon as possible where's Mary with the-"

At that moment a slender blond female medic came towards them with a stretcher.

"Ok Mr.?"

"Detective Williams, he's my partner." Danny said.

"Detective Williams, set him on his back gently we'll take care of the rest."

Danny did as asked and backed up a few steps to stand beside Kono. As the three medics put the ex-seal onto the stretcher he asked her.

"Where's Chin?"

"Taking care of Corbin, said he'd meet us outside." She replied.

Steve didn't stir once and the worry in Danny's stomach began to be masked with anger.

"I get to go round two with him." Kono muttered arms crossed lips set in a thin line eyes slightly narrowed.

"Fair enough." Danny muttered.

Cobin wouldn't leave HQ alive if this turned out to be something worse then it seemed...

A/N so what do you think hate it love it? Needs work? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 Fine

A/N I'm not really sure how I did on this chapter...

Chapter 2: Fine

"I'm fine."

Danny stood in the door way of Steve's room smirking as the ex-Seal tried to convince the young doctor of his apparently sound health.

An hour ago Danny had been in the ambulance with him, and he had been quite still...

"What's your partner's name?"

Danny blinked upon being addressed. He'd been staring at McGarrett as the medics worked on him, if the bullet had been any further to the left...

"Detective?" The concerned inquiry got his attention and he responded quickly before one of the medics decided to take his vitals or something.

"McGarrett, Steve McGarrett."

"Mr. McGarrett, can you hear me sir?" The young medic-not Tim Danny noted but the other one Eric or something-said as he leaned over Steve squeezing the Commander's shoulder. "Mr. McGarrett?"

Still nothing. "He's still not responding, what's our ETA Mary?" The medic yelled up front to the driver.

"Almost there just a few more minutes."

"Vitals are strong." Tim said.

"How was he when he woke up back at the warehouse?" Eric asked looking at Danny.

"Uh he was pretty disoriented." Danny hated this, really really hated this all of this, how many times would he have to answers these questions if he kept up this partnership?

"Touch down." Mary yelled back the ambulance coming to a halt.

They quickly unloaded Steve, Danny not far behind. They didn't stop trying to wake him.

_Come on wake up you big lug. _He thought watching his friends face intently. As if McGarrett had heard his thoughts he let out a soft groan head turning to one side eye's squeezed in a grimace.

They entered the ER before Danny could even confirm what he saw, a petite red headed nurse heading him off.

"Sorry sir you can't go in there." She insisted.

"That's my partner." He growled attempting to sound menacing pointing after his friend. Hell if Steve could scare the crap out of people with a look why couldn't he?

"Partner or not sir you are gonna have to stay out here, I assure you the doctor will inform you of his condition when the time comes. Please just have a seat."

Danny frowned at her meaning to give her a peace of his mind when-

"Danny."

He turned to see Kono and Chin standing side by side behind him, both looking as if they had just arrived each breathing a little heavily. It was Kono who had spoken and the concern in her eyes deflated some of his irritation. The nurse walked away obviously trusting his friends to keep an eye on him.

"We dropped Corbin off at HPD." Chin explained. "Got here as fast as we could."

"How is he?" Kono asked.

"I don't know; think he woke up just as they brought him in though." Danny glanced back at the double doors. He'd been so still, back at the warehouse...He couldn't shake the picture of Steve laying there a pool of blood forming around his head. Damn, he'd thought-

"So, now we wait then." Kono muttered.

"Yeah." Danny said running a hand through his hair._ Now we wait._

And wait they did for what felt like hours-but really only boiled down to one. Danny refused to pace sitting firmly in a chair, but he couldn't help tapping is foot or keep his eyes from traveling to the double doors every few minutes.

Stupid McGarrett, friggin super Seal must think he was invincible. Danny almost snorted out loud at the prospect. _Try convincing yourself of that now McGarrett_. He thought.

"Seriously brah, relax your tapping's gonna drive me crazy." Kono said suddenly momentarily breaking him from his thoughts. She smiled sympathetically from her seat next to him. "I'll go get us some coffee, you want any cuz?"

"No I'm good." The ex-cop said shaking his head. She nodded and stood to leave but stopped as a doctor appeared from the ER.

"Family of Steve McGarrett?"

Danny nearly leapt out of his chair, the rest of the team following quickly after him as he approached the young doctor.

The doctor cocked an inquiring eyebrow."Family?"

"Closest your gonna get." Chin replied.

"We're his friends." Kono added.

"Yeah yeah and I'm his partner so how is he?" Danny insisted gesturing with his hands for the doctor to spill.

"Well, our scans showed no signs of a skull fracture or severe brain damage. He's got quite the concussion though and that gash needed seven stitches. He'll have some temporary hearing loss in his right ear but it should only last a couple of days. All in all your partner was quite lucky and actually he's awake and has been insisting that he's fine, perhaps one of you could convince him to stay? We'd really like to keep him over night for observation, without having to sedate him."

Danny felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders even though he still felt like berating McGarrett to death; he was relieved that this hadn't been too serious. Heck the fact that Steve was insisting that he was ok was proof enough that he'd make a full recovery.

A slight chuckle from Chin had Danny smiling. He'd have a heck of a time convincing McGarrett to stay put but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun while doing it...

So here he currently stood watching McGarrett bickering with the doc-Dr. Goodman he learned-who finally let out a huff and turned to him for help.

Steve still looked paler then hell, the right side of his head was bandaged and some blood still caked his hair. Dark circles were forming under his eyes and Danny wondered for a moment just how much sleep he'd gotten this week. Feeling familiar irritation rise in his chest he stepped forward.

"Really, really your gonna play this game. May I remind you that you came this close." Danny emphasized the small amount with his right thumb and four finger."_This close _to dying today, a few inches to the left and boom no more Steve McGarrett."

"But it didn't." Steve stated in typical Steve-the-stoic fashion.

Danny threw up his hands sighing heavily. "Have you looked in a mirror? I highly doubt you can even walk straight let alone stand."

"I'm fine." Steve insisted firmly once more.

"Right, where did you get your medical degree?"

"Detective." Danny turned irritated eyes on the doctor who didn't even flinch. "Could I speak with you please?" With that the young doctor left the room.

"Do, not, go, anywhere." Danny growled pointing at Steve before trailing after the doctor.

"This obviously isn't going any smoother," The doctor sighed heavily before continuing" I'm gonna give you two alternatives, he ether stays here under sedation or, you find someone to keep an eye on him at home, I'd really like him to stay but sedation is not something I like to do and honestly neither is letting him go, but if someone responsible were willing enough to keep an eye on him..." The doctor gave him a look and Danny stared back.

Oh hell no. No he had Gracie tonight...but then again... Danny nearly groaned out loud as his conscience berated him with an evil force. Chances were the ex-seal would find some way to fight his sedatives and leave doped out of his mind on top of a concussion. He ran a hand down his face.

"All right, I'll keep an eye on him."

Rachel was gonna kill him.

A/N Gahhhhhh! Plot bunnies every where and they insist that I write at least two more chapters...I so hate you right now...yes people I'm considering drawing this out...don't look so happy, fine yes I'm as excited as you are, like I said earlier though, I never did plan on drawing this out but, damn those plot bunnies! Any way squeal away with glee then push that little review button right there that's it...


	3. Chapter 3 Grace

A/N Ah yes a new chapter I'm all tingly inside...

Chapter 3: Grace

Steve stumbled into Danny as they left the ER. He grabbed his arm steadying him and restrained-barley-from referring back to his earlier comment about walking a straight line. He also had yet to tell him that he wouldn't exactly be going home.

"Where's Corbin?" He asked suddenly.

"Chin and Kono took care of him, and do not tell me that you want to go back to HQ cause it's not happening'."

Steve gave him a look.

"I'm honestly not sure whether you're trying to glare at me or are having a stroke."

Steve just continued to glare."Where'd they take 'em?"

"Oh no, no, I'm not telling you anything about the case, I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to actually remind you but you have been shot." They walked into the waiting area.

"It's a flesh wound." Steve stated.

"Just a flesh wood." Danny grumbled under his breath in a 'yeah right' sort of tone."That _flesh wound_ needed six stitches, and a concussion is brain damage you do realize that right?"

"Well you're bickering so you must be fine." Kono said as they approached her and Chin.

She smiled and Chin chuckled.

Before returning to Steve's room Danny had informed them of his, situation. They had taken way to much pleasure from it.

"Don't worry about Corbin boss, we can handle him." Chin said a slight glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, he's got a few choice bruises already." Kono added smirking.

"Was he-"Steve started but Danny cut him off.

"Nope, we are not doin' this, we are _not_ discussing the case." He gestured towards the check out area. "Let's just get out of here."

Concussion or not McGarrett still managed-to Danny's utter annoyance-to pick up on things.

"What do you mean 'lets'?" He narrowed his eyes and Danny paused mid-stride turning.

Kono shared a look with Chin and she covered her mouth slightly hiding a smile.

Only Steve McGarrett super seal would be able to catch onto something so small with a concussion that had pretty much planted him on his ass.

Danny looked to Kono and Chin but they both had withheld amusement in their eyes. No help there. So he'd just go with a blunt answer.

"You're staying at my place." With that he turned walking determinedly towards his intended destination.

"What, why-"Steve's voice cut off abruptly and Danny turned again to see Chin steadying the man.

"Easy brah." The older man said. With a heavy frustrated ridden sigh Danny walked back towards him.

"That's why, plus it was either that or stay here which clearly you have no commonsense to actually do."

"You could've just asked me." Steve grumbled.

"Really? I highly doubt you would've chosen the later, let alone agree to this so for the moment I and your doctor have settled with this little set up, actually, it was more like his. So can we please just go?" He gestured with both hands at the checkout area.

Steve just stared at him obviously trying to pull off a glare which had a few nurses giving him nervous looks as they passed by. Danny however remained unscathed focusing in on how much more ridicules he looked or hurt and tired really.

"Look, its ether this or they force you to stick around under sedation." He muttered. A part of him hated admitting this to his partner but honestly what did he expect?

Steve stared at him a moment longer before saying.

"Fine." But he didn't look the least bit happy about it.

*5-0*

He wasn't giving up his time with Grace.

Danny gripped the steering wheel of his Camaro as he fought with himself. Rachel had said that she really needed him to take her today because she and Stan wanted to 'spend some time together.' He'd almost puked. He figured though if he called her and said he couldn't do it, she'd first chew him out then sick her demon lawyer on him, and who knows where that would lead.

Steve hadn't said much since getting in the car. In fact he hadn't said anything and Danny glanced at him. McGarrett wasn't exactly a chatty person-unlike himself apparently, the ex-seal had no qualms about pointing this out to him-but under these conditions a little go between wouldn't hurt.

"You're increasing the chances of us getting in an accident by staring at me." He said suddenly which made Danny snort with amusement.

"Oh now you're worried about your health."

"Where we goin' anyway? This isn't the way to your place." Steve asked brow furrowed.

Danny sighed heavily. "I gotta go get Gracie." He admitted.

Silence and Danny just knew Steve was playing the guilt trip with himself.

"Danny I-"

"Honestly bro if you say 'I'm sorry' I'm not sure I can be responsible for my resulting actions. It's no big deal, Grace's is a smart girl she'll understand, as for Rachel, well I don't plan on her finding out so if you could manage to sit still for a few moments while I go to the door that'd be great.

Steve was silent once more as Danny pulled up to Stan's -friggin-bane-of-his-existence-of a mansion.

"Ah crap." This was just not his day.

Rachel stood there right outside the gate arms crossed with Grace standing right next to her. Contrary to his ex-wife's fiery glare his daughter was bouncing on her toes smiling broadly.

Danny glanced nervously at Steve and nearly stopped short. Steve McGarrett, trained Navy Seal who had hanged a guy from a rough to get information, was hiding, well ducking really, but still, hiding.

Danny stared at him for a moment unbelieving, this was quite a feat for the tall man all scrunched down...and then he realized his ex was staring intently at him. Shaking off the surprise he got out of the car, quickly approaching them, refusing to glance back at the car.

"Danno!" Grace ran up to him and he knelt down to hug her.

"Hey Monkey!" He said relishing in the hug for a moment before standing to confront Rachel.

"You're late." She stated flatly.

"Traffics a bi-uh there was heavy traffic." Damn McGarrett, he could barely think straight knowing he was actually hiding, in a very un-McGarrett like fashion.

She cocked an eyebrow glancing at his car and to his surprise didn't even give a hint that she suspected Steve was in the car.

"I want her back early tomorrow; she's got swimming lessons to start."

Danny forced a smile. Swimming? Come on!

With that Rachel turned on her heal and walked away.

_Beats tennis, I guess._ He thought bitterly watching as she disappeared from his sight.

"Danno is that Uncle Steve?" Grace asked suddenly and Danny turned to see that the Commander had in fact risen from his hiding position.

"Yeah, listen." He knelt down to her eye level. "Uncle Steve's gotta stay with Danno for a while cause he's not feeling well, promise to be on your best behavior?"

She nodded. "Ok, can I give him a get well hug?" She asked.

Danny smiled. "Sure Monkey but wait till we get to the house ok?

She nodded again.

"Good, don't tell your mother." He added the last part standing and heading back to the car.

He opened the door for Grace before getting in himself.

Danny glanced at his partner and couldn't help but start to chuckle.

"You owe me one." Steve grumbled, which only caused Danny to laugh even harder.

A/N Steve, hiding, yeah I know I just couldn't get that image out of my head...anyway I've got a feeling this may get a little more on the fluffy side since now Grace is involved, but don't worry I'll add some more whump


	4. Chapter 4 Steve's

A/N ...This may take longer than I thought, this chapter may be a bit boring I gotta get them all settled in!

Chapter 4: Relaxation? Maybe

Grace was rambling about her day.

Though Danny didn't like to call it rambling. He didn't get much time with her so her 'rambling' was a welcome sound to his ears. He glanced at Steve. The ex-seal's eyes were closed, his head leaned back brow furrowed in obvious discomfort. It was probably due to the head ache he more than likely had and Grace's constant talking probably wasn't as welcome to him.

He had no desire to tell Grace to be quite until he could further explain why, without 'I'm perfectly fine' McGarrett to make any comments. They were almost to his place and as they grew steadily closer he couldn't help but think 'what the heck were sleeping arrangements gonna be like?' and the more he thought about it the more he was beginning to wonder why he agreed to this.

There just simply wasn't enough room. He wasn't gonna make Grace sleep on his couch, there was _no way_ McGarrett was sleeping in his bed-that was just weird-and he refused to end up sleeping on the floor.

Nope, it just wasn't happening. Why didn't he think of all this earlier?

_Because your friend was shot and you were just too worried to think straight._ A little voice in the back of his mind muttered. Deciding never to admit that to anyone, ever, he quickly changed his train of thought glancing at Steve again. Didn't McGarrett's house have a guest room? And wouldn't he be more comfortable in his own bed?

Danny made a u-turn.

"Where are we going?" His amazingly observant daughter asked.

"To Uncle Steve's house." Danny said glancing once more at his partner. To his surprise the man made no response. Worry crept into his gut. The doc did say he might experience some-

"Why?" Grace's words interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh, there's just more room there." He said his eyes once more traveling to McGarrett whose face seemed to have actually relaxed a little, his chest rising and falling evenly.

Asleep.

Danny nearly sighed openly with relief.

"So it's like a sleep over?" Grace asked sounding way to excited.

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess." Danny replied slowly.

"Can we get pizza?" She asked with ever growing excitement.

Danny smiled. "Yeah sure Monkey."

No, this definitely was _not _a sleep over.

*5-0*

"Danno, how are we gonna get inside?"

Danny stood outside Steve's door Grace right next to him.

"I'm working on that." He muttered kneeling down to check under the welcome mat.

Nope.

"Can't we just ask Uncle Steve?" She asked as he began searching around the door for a spare key.

He'd left the sleeping Commander in the car not wanting to wake him just yet.

"Not yet Monkey I-" Bingo! Under a rock, really? He'd have to get on Steve about that later. "Got it, now why don't you just go ahead and wait inside in the kitchen, ok?" He said opening the door.

"Ok." She said and went inside quickly.

"Don't touch anything!" He called out to her and turned to head back to the car only to spot McGarrett getting out. Danny quickened his pace slightly.

"So you are alive." He commented smirking slightly.

Steve frowned at him. "Where are we?"

Danny stopped short frowning himself now. "Your place."

"Oh." He looked down at the ground. "What happened?"

Worry crept up on Danny though he told himself firmly to not overreact. The doctor said confusion would be a side effect of the concussion and to not be surprised if Steve forgot where he was or what he'd been doing at any given moment. No what Goodman said was if it lasted any longer then these twenty four hours to take him back to the hospital immediately.

"A bullet grazed your head, you wanna go inside?" He stepped closer to his partner trying to avoid thinking about the glazed look in his eyes.

Steve looked up at him, than towards his house. "Ok." He muttered.

"Great well uh, just come on." He grabbed his upper arm and pulled him gently towards the house. The only upside to this situation was that McGarrett probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

*5-0*

"Can we watch a movie?"

Danny returned from settling Steve in his room-it actually consisted of Steve falling onto his bed and Danny removing his shoes before leaving-to find his daughter waiting in the living room expectantly.

"Sure but uh-"He glanced back at Steve's room."-we need to be quiet because Uncle Steve's sleeping."

"Is Uncle Steve gonna be ok?" She asked softly, her brown eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah of course Monkey he just needs to rest for a little while." When she still looked unsure he kneeled down in front of her saying. "Remember that time you broke your arm?" She nodded. "You remember how much it hurt, and how rest and care made you feel better?" She nodded again."Well that's what Uncle Steve needs, he'll be fine, we just gotta let him sleep."

"Ok."

"So did you bring something to watch cause I don' think Uncle Steve's got much of a movie collection." Danny eyed the area around the TV.

"I brought Despicable Me." Grace said some of her excitement returning.

"Ok let's order some pizza and pop it in."

The sun had already begun its decent upon the arrival of the pizza thirty minutes later. Once some of it was devoured and the movie was up to the part where Grew was trying to save the three little girls from that V guy, Grace had fallen asleep next to him on the couch and he himself was feeling the effects of the long day.

Switching the movie off he got up slowly, though Grace was a heavy sleeper and he doubted he would wake her at all.

He headed upstairs towards Steve's room wanting to check on him. His partner had been asleep for the better part of an hour now and Danny hated to admit it but he was a bit anxious for him. Opening the door slightly he peeked inside. McGarrett was muttering in his sleep not particularly loud but enough to show that he was in some sort of distress. Danny stepped inside barely able to see in the dark. He stubbed his toe on the edge of the bed and cursed softly.

After a stream of softly spoken curses his eyes adjusted enough that he could make out Steve's face. He'd turned over onto his back at some point and now his head was thrashing from side to side brow furrowed a light sheen of sweat on his face. Danny stood there uncomfortable for a moment wondering what he should do when he caught on to one particular word.

"Dad..."

Steve had been muttering that one word for a few seconds now and realization struck him. He must be dreaming about-

"Steve." Danny placed a hand on the man's shoulder feeling obligated to wake him from his nightmare.

"Steve." He said a bit louder more firmly. The Commander frowned head turning away from him.

"McGarrett!" He shook his shoulder slightly this time and waited tensely as the man's eyes fluttered open. Steve also seemed to stiffen under his touch and Danny removed his hand.

Steve may be concussed and in pain but he was still an ex-Seal, and Danny firmly believed that his partner could break his nose-or something-right now if he felt in any way threatened.

"Danny?" The man focused in on him with a frown. "Wha' where am I?"

"Home, I brought you to your place."

Steve frowned reaching up to rub his forehead then stopped and focused in on him again. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Not being a creeper if that's what you think, how's the head feeling?" A part of Danny wondered if the man would even give him a straight answer.

"Hurts." Steve said softly after a silent moment.

"Sit tight I'll be back in a sec." Danny said and left the room. It had to be the concussion because he highly doubted Steve would have admitted to being in any kind of pain.

"Danno?" Gracie's voice caught him off guard as he headed for the kitchen.

"Is Uncle Steve ok?" She was on her knees on the couch peeking over the top.

"Yeah honey he's just got a little headache but I'm gonna get his medicine so he can feel better." He explained heading into the kitchen where he had placed the small bag of meds on the counter. He'd almost forgotten to grab them earlier and had had to run back out to the car to get them.

Filling a glass with water he popped open a bottle and took out two pills, all the while being watched by a curious seven year old.

He headed back to Steve's room and paused before heading up, turning to confront Grace who was trailing after him.

"Can I come too?" She asked softly.

Danny hesitated unsure of how McGarrett would react to his daughter's presence.

"I promise I'll be extra quite." She pleaded.

Danny gave in. How could he say no to her? Big brown eyes and all.

"All right, but stay in the door way ok?"

She nodded, and he continued up the stairs. Surprisingly Steve was still awake and he lifted his head a little to look at Danny upon his reentrance.

"Here take these and don't tell you don't need them." Danny held out the pills and water to him.

Steve eyed them for a moment then looked past him to Grace who was-as instructed-standing in the doorway.

As if her mere presence was forcing him to do it Steve took the pills and downed the glass of water.

"See not so hard." Danny smirked and Steve gave him a look then refocused on Grace as she stepped further into the room.

She tugged on Danny's sleeve and he bent over so she could whisper in his ear. A smile spread across his face amusement filling his eyes.

"Sure Monkey." He said and Grace immediately went over to hug McGarrett who stiffened slightly and patted her on the back looking uncomfortable. She pulled away.

"It's a get well hug." She said happily.

"Uh thanks Grace." Steve said awkwardly.

"All right let's let Uncle Steve rest now." Danny said following her out of the room holding back a chuckle. "And I do mean _rest._" He said point back at Steve before leaving.

Part of him hoped Steve would at least remember the hug in the morning.

A/N Ok so I know _Nothing _about Steve's house this is due to the fact that I kind of only just started watching this show soooo try and bear with me, please. I also have no idea what Grace's exact age is. Im strangley not vary proud of this chapter good reviews may help lift my spirts though so Review Review Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Only Steve McGarrett

A/N Ok so maybe I do know some thing's about Steve's house but what the heck at least I tried. Any who thanks so much for the encouraging reviews I'm practically beaming! This chapters a bit short but hopefully good anyway enjoy!

Chapter 5: Only Steve McGarrett...

"Why are you sleeping on my couch?"

Danny woke with a jerk wincing at the crick in his neck. Steve stood next to said couch gun held loosely at his side.

"_Sleeping_ what else does it look like?" He sat up running a hand through his hair, then paused eyeing the gun in Steve's hand.

"You know you snore, loudly." Steve stated heading towards the kitchen.

"So what you were gonna shot me for it?" Danny snapped swinging his feet onto the floor.

"Why are you here?" Steve called out.

Danny paused frowning. Did McGarrett really not remember anything?

"What do you remember?" He replied standing and trailing after the ex-Seal.

"The warehouse, uh, some of the hospital, it gets a little fuzzy from there." Danny stared at him surprise entering his eyes. That little? Maybe it would come back to him.

"What?" Steve questioned giving him a look.

"Nothing, nothing, uh how's the head?"

"Fine." Came Steve's one worded answer.

"Right." Danny said slowly eyeing the ex-Seal. He still looked a little tired but most of the color had returned to his face and his eyes had lost that distant look that had unsettled Danny the night before.

"So, what hap-?"

Danny cut short the mans next words upon seeing the time flashing on Steve's microwave. "Holy crap is that the time?" He raced out of the kitchen heading towards the room he'd settled Grace in.

"Yeah why, where are you going?" Steve called out trailing after him.

Danny ignored his question. He was running late, Rachel was gonna kill him. Stress levels just went from zero to fifty in a couple of seconds.

"You know you still haven't told me why your even here?" Steve insisted.

"A bullet grazed your head, you've got a pretty nasty concussion and you wouldn't stay in the hospital so the doc said you could leave as long as someone kept an eye on you meaning me got it? Ok? Good, I gotta wake Grace." Danny explained in a rush gesturing wildly with his hands. He opened the door entering the guest room to find his vary smart daughter already dressed and pulling on her back pack.

"Danno we're gonna be late." She stated then looked passed him to Steve, she waved smiling broadly. "Morning Uncle Steve are you feeling better?"

"Uh morning, yeah I am fine." Steve said still looking slightly confused.

"That's my girl." Danny said ushering her out of the room."Now let's get a move on before your mother kills me."

Danny was soon sitting on the couch struggling to put on his shoes, when Gracie's next words stopped him. "But Danno, what about Uncle Steve?"

Right what about Uncle-er-Steve?

"I'll be fine." Steve insisted standing a few feet away.

Danny hesitated looking from Gracie to Steve and back again. He did look a little better but, he really didn't want to get chewed out by Rachel which he felt was going to be inevitable any way so...

"Fine but," He walked quickly into the kitchen grabbing the two bottles of medication off the counter. "Take a blue one every four hours, and these if the headache gets bad enough if it doesn't go away after taking it you _have _to go to the hospital." He shoved the two bottles towards Steve who took them awkwardly.

"Yes mother." He said with a smirk.

Danny faltered. Was it just him or did that feel like a jinx? Steve had said the exact same words before they'd chased after Corbin.

Holding back a grimace he continued on towards the door."Do not drive or otherwise leave this house, I'll be back." He shut the door before Steve could retort or Danny could admit to the fact that he really didn't want to leave the ex-Seal alone. He pulled out his cell as he opened the door for Grace.

"Chin, I need you to do me a favor man..."

*5-0*

_'You are not gonna believe this brah.'_

Danny felt like he could. Rachel had effectively chewed him out when he dropped Gracie off, then he'd nearly ran into a friggin palm tree after swerving to miss a small dog and now his AC was acting up, yup he believed his day could get worse. He had only been gone an hour.

As he had left the house he'd asked Chin to check in on the ex-seal, unfortunately his fellow teammate said he wouldn't be able to for about an hour. Danny hadn't been sure when he'd be coming back but he told him to just come by anyway. He couldn't get a hold of Kono.

Figures something would go down in that small time frame.

"I'm pretty sure I can what's up?" Danny asked pushing vainly at the buttons for the cars AC.

_'HPDs at Steve's, not sure what's up yet but they uh got the place pretty blocked off.' _Chin explained.

"Yeah I can see that." Danny muttered as he pulled up to McGarrett's place. There were three police cars stopped outside.

He parked quickly and got out meeting Chin halfway.

"Haven't been inside yet." Chin said as they walked together towards the house.

Only Steve McGarrett would manage to have something else happen to him after the events of yesterday.

A young officer stepped in front of them to stop there approach.

"Easy rookie, I'm Detective Williams this is Chin Ho Kelly. We're Five-0 mind telling us what happened?"

"A suspect we were chasing ran into the back yard of the house tried to brake in but didn't get vary far, Commander McGarrett-"

"Do not finish that me guess, he stopped him?" Danny said holding up a hand.

"Yeah, broke the guy's nose nearly broke his arm." The rookie looked way too impressed.

Danny shared a look with Chin before they pushed passed the young man to the house.

They found Steve talking to another officer more then likely giving a statement. His arms were crossed and Danny noted the bruised knuckles. Surprisingly other then that, he seemed relatively unharmed, though a bit paler then when Danny had left him earlier that morning.

"You are a magnet for trouble you know that?" Danny growled approaching him. "Seriously I leave for an hour and already you're taking down some poor basterd who decided to brake into your house."

"We'll head on out then Commander we shouldn't have any reason to return." The officer said awkwardly, quickly leaving the house. Even strangers could sense when Danny was pitching for a fight.

"I didn't make him brake in." Steve stated.

"No, no you didn't but you-just-gah." He looked towards the ceiling hands falling to his sides. Danny really couldn't find a reason to blame Steve for this mishap. Though he firmly believed the ex-seal attracted it for some unknown reason.

"You could've just left the house; may I remind you that you still have a concussion and a gash the size of Wisconsin on the side of your head?" He gestured at said head. Stress of the morning was making Danny a bit more heated then usual.

"Its not that big, and I'm fine, you're overreacting."

Chin seemed to take a step back at that feeling Hurricane Williams was about to blow in.

"Over reacting _I'm_ over reacting? You just engaged a possible armed fugitive-wait, did he have a gun?"

Steve actually had the decency to look the slightest bit sheepish at that.

"He had a gun didn't he, of course he did, and you still took him on didn't you I mean can you even see straight yet? Seriously McGarrett what were you-" Danny cut off as Steve's face seemed to suddenly grow whiter and he pitched forward.

"Whoa easy easy." Danny managed to catch him Chin rushing forward to help.

"Come on lets sit down." They moved towards the couch.

"Steve come on Steve." Danny gripped the mans shoulder but McGarrett's eyes stayed closed.

"I'll call an ambulance." Chin said pulling out his cell.

Danny cursed softly. It was the warehouse all over again...

A/N After yesterday's epi I'm kinda bummed aren't you? So sad...*sigh* but the show must go on and I shall strive to get the next chapter up soon.

P.S I think I got Chins name right...


	6. Chapter 6 Ohana

A/N Ollo! Sorry for the delay snow and ice kept me from internet access I sadly have to admit to not having it at home that and I just had a bit of a hard time wrapping this up...anyway enough about my troubles on with the story!

Chapter 6: _Ohana_

Danny had been scared.

Though he would never admit that to anyone, ever, he would at least admit it to himself. It had felt like a replay of yesterday, the ambulance, Steve not responding...Danny had wanted to pull Corbin out of his cell and-well let's just say he wouldn't have been able to walk anymore-for putting his partner in this position.

But Steve had been fine, or at least as fine as one could be with a nasty concussion. Still Danny wasn't satisfied, at least not with the situation. With Steve's nasty habit of attracting trouble Danny had come to a decision on how exactly to keep-or at least try to keep-him out of trouble.

He stormed out into the waiting area Kono and Chin meeting him halfway. Kono had been out surfing her hair still a bit damp. She'd been unable to hear her cell going off earlier which was why Danny had been unable to get a hold of her originally. But she was here now and she looked anxious.

"How is he?" Chin asked worriedly.

"Fine." Danny snapped. "Or at least as fine as he can get with a concussion, doc says he didn't get hurt in the fight but he is exhausted." He sighed heavily rubbing the back of his neck. "Look I've got an idea but you guys might have to dip into any vacation time you've got."

Chin and Kono exchanged a look.

"What do you have in mind?" Chin asked.

"And are we going to like it?" Kono added

*5-0*

Déjà vu that's what this whole day was beginning to feel like.

Danny was once again gripping the steering wheel of his Camaro a silent McGarrett in the passenger seat. Steve had been surprisingly co-operative back at the hospital and Danny wasn't sure whether it was because of the concussion or he was actually feeling a bit guilty, which was crazy because the fugitive was the one who decided to try and break into his house, the idiot.

Still, Danny couldn't help but be irritated with the fact that Steve seemed to attract these kinds of problems so, he'd come up with some, arrangements.

"Why is Chin at my place?" Steve's words brought Danny out of his thoughts as he pulled up to the ex-seal's house. Chin's bike was parked just outside. He turned the car off and prepared to explain his _arrangements_ to Steve.

"Since bad situations seem to have an unnatural attraction to you, we as your team have decided to keep an eye on you." Steve stared at him."At least until the doc clears you for duty."

"I'm not a child Danny I can take care of myself." Steve growled.

"Clearly, apparently you almost broke that guys arm, but as far as I'm concerned you got lucky, What if you passed out right in the middle just like you did with me and Chin? No one was there to back you up, so just in case another poor bastard decides to break into your place or otherwise create some situation in which you have to go all super seal on them, you'll have some help."

"So what your saying is, I need a baby sitter." Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Trust me this isn't going to be an ongoing thing but until you can see straight and you're not as pale as my grandmothers ghost, you're stuck with us, and don't fight me on this ether or I'll sick Kono on you."

Whether it was because of the concussion or just pure exhaustion of the past days events-again Danny would never be sure-Steve McGarrett gave in but not without a good 'ole seal I-know-a-billion-ways-to-kill-you-with-some-random-object-glare thrown in for good measure.

Danny held back laughter as they got out of the car and he could swear he heard Steve mutter something along the lines of.

_"Friggin Ohana."_ Before heading towards the house.

Epilogue

It hadn't been as bad as everyone thought it would be.

Sure Steve had made it clear for the first couple of days that their presence was not wanted in his house, _at all_. But slowly he seemed to relax with a little help from Kono of course, who seemed to be the only one able to quell the ex-seal's irritation, mainly with homemade Hawaiian desserts. It soon became apparent that Steve had quite the sweet tooth.

He started spending nights watching football with Chin or Kono. Danny even spent a couple sun sets out in the back yard with him drinking beers-which Danny made sure Steve didn't mix with his meds-bantering about some subject or other or just sitting quietly.

All in all Danny's operation-Keep Steve McGarrett out of trouble-had worked out better then he thought it would have, so the day that Steve walked back into Five-0 head quarters he was able to walk in a straight line, the stitches having been taken out the day before and his skin color had returned to normal. Mission accomplished.

Danny glanced occasionally in the direction of Steve's office throughout the day. The ex-seal had been cleared for duty by Dr. Goodman but, still maybe, he was a little concerned for his partner.

Though Goodman had cleared him, he'd also said to take it easy. Luckily no new cases reared ugly heads that day and it was surprisingly quite. An almost perfect day, that was just bad.

So when Steve approached Danny's desk an odd look on his face he got a little worried. Setting down the pen he'd been using to finish up on some paper work, he eyed McGarrett with slight apprehension.

"What's that look?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What look?" Steve said stopping just in front of his desk.

"The I've-got-some-bad-news-for-you look." Truthfully his face looked like a mixture of two one of which he couldn't place.

"I don't have a look this is my face." Steve countered.

"Well your _face_ has many expressions, a handful of which cause me to wonder if I'm going to get shot at any time soon."

Steve just smirked shaking his head. After a moment that look returned with added obvious discomfort.

"Look Danny I uh, wanted to thank you, you know for everything." Steve avoided eye contact as he spoke.

Danny was nearly dumbstruck and almost at a loss for words. Sure he'd been planning on forcing the man to say a well deserved thank you but he didn't quite expect McGarrett to do it himself. He quickly got back his bearings clearing his throat.

"Your welcome man, that's what we're here for." He said. An almost awkward silence followed finally broken by Kono.

"Well, looks like things are back to normal, I say we cut this day short go catch some waves maybe." She said with a smirk approaching the two men Chin trailing behind her.

"Oh no, no surfing, it's a bar or nothing." Danny said adamantly.

"Come on brah, not afraid of the water are you?" Chin said with a smirk.

"It's not the water I'm worried about it's what's in it."

"I told you those sharks were harmless." Steve pointed out.

"Yeah? Then why do you need a shark _cage _when you swim with them huh? Answer me that super seal." Danny countered.

"Its, just a precaution."

"To make sure you don't get eaten right?"

"Look Danny who said I'm agreeing to take the rest of the day off anyway? I've been cooped up in my house for a week." Steve said.

"So you want to get shot at?"

The argument continued from there and Chin and Kono shared amused looks.

"Looks to me like things are back to normal." She muttered.

"If you can call this normal." Chin replied smirking.

To Danny they couldn't be more right, still the image of his supposable dead partner would be burned into his mind for quite some time, but for now he was just glad to have him back. Even if that meant the occasional argument.

"_We_ are getting beers, you're paying, and don't 'accidently' forget your wallet this time."

Yup, definitely back to normal...

FIN

A/N What a fun ride, I hope you liked this ending if not well that's what reviewing is for just go easy on me its my first 5-0 fic and the first fic I've ever finished I had a little trouble, maybe I rushed it?...any who a parting question is it Kono or Kon_a _cause I've seen it both ways...


End file.
